


Wrapped With Love

by Tancong



Category: Hololive
Genre: Do not read in public, F/F, NSFW, Smut, Very Lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: I originally wanted to abstain from lewding this pure ship but then Kiara Wooho'd Calli in Sims 4 so I was unchained. If you want anyone to blame, blame tenchou. Merry Christmas~
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Wrapped With Love

As the crickets chirped peacefully outside her small home, Mori Calliope was busy washing the dishes before placing them to dry. The party had been a great success, with everyone contributing various dishes and laughter to the wonderful evening. There was a liveliness that she could have never experienced in the Underworld, one that taught her much about what it meant to be human and understand them better.

They sang many songs together using the TV connected to Calli’s laptop, free to sing whatever song they wanted. From classic Christmas songs to obscure anime music, they did it all. There were duets and group songs that everyone knew. Both Calli and Kiara would end up singing each other's songs, with the help of their respective creators. With enough peer pressure and alcohol, the reaper apprentice was even convinced to sing a romantic song with Kiara.

Eventually, dinner was finished and gifts were exchanged. Everyone was quite happy with the gifts they received from everyone else. They all found themselves with new tools for their respective hobbies and professions, with some also receiving brand new clothing that would leave their fans in awe.

The only exception to this was Calliope, who surprisingly did not receive a gift from Kiara. While the other members of the group were quite eager to see what the phoenix had planned to give to her crush, the girl seemed to be reluctant to give it while everyone was watching. While they were quite eager to see a confession happen on Christmas night, they knew better than to poke their nose too deep into the situation and ruin the mood.

With some expert conversational guidance, Amelia managed to promise that they would all get to do things together again before steering the conversation so that she had to leave. With her, she would also drive Gura and Ina home. Both the girls would also excuse themselves despite Calli’s offer to drive them home later, albeit with a strangely nervous atmosphere around them. As Kiara and Calli waved goodbye to them, the car would disappear down the road as the door closed.

Kiara would take the moment to excuse herself to the restroom, leaving Calli all alone to contemplate the events of the day. As the last of the dishes went onto the drying rack, Calli would dry her hands as she looked behind her.

“Kusotori, what are you up to? It’s getting late you know. I can’t have you loitering around my house the entire night.”

Hearing no response, Calli sighed as she walked to the living room. With one last gaze at the Christmas tree, she turned off the electricity, plunging it into the darkness beside the last glow of the dying embers in the fireplace. She stood in the silent darkness for a moment before projecting her voice once more.

“Kusotoriiii.”

If she didn’t know any better, Calli might have suspected that she was suddenly thrust into the plot of some Christmas horror film. Fortunately for her, being a reaper meant that she could easily sense demons and other supernatural presence should they appear. With some focus, she could tell that the phoenix was still well and alive. She could sense the warm soul down the hallway.

With a long sigh, she headed toward her bedroom. It was not the first time that Kiara had been to this house and she never failed to invade the bedroom. Calli didn’t want to imagine what sort of horrendous acts her poor pillows were being subjected to.

“Kusotori come out. I just washed them so the bed doesn’t even smell like me.”

After a moment, a muffled yelp came from inside along with some rustling. With a frown, Calli sighed and opened the door.

There, she would be greeted with the sight of a girl she knew quite well. In the darkness of the bedroom, Kiara was sitting on the ground without the warm orange sweater that she had received the previous day. In fact, she was without much at all, except for the bright red ribbon wrapped around her body.

As Calli’s eyes traced along the lines of the ribbon around Kiara’s thighs as they wrapped upward around her bare chest, she couldn’t help but be impressed that the phoenix had even gotten that far. Of course, the wrapping wasn’t exactly perfect nor done. One end of that ribbon would be draped sadly over the girl’s face and the other tangled around her wrist. Moreover, one of her arms was even caught in the wrapped ribbon. It wasn’t difficult to imagine what would happen if she attempted to free that arm.

“... What are you doing?”

As Calli met Kiara’s eyes, the other girl flushed bright red and looked away awkwardly. Then, mustering a bright smile despite her predicament, she sheepishly said, “Merry Christmas~ I’m your badly wrapped present~”

The reaper apprentice gave a long sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed in exasperation. After a moment, she walked over to the other girl and frowned at her.

“You really spent all that money to buy this giant ribbon and made a mess in my bedroom?”

“W-well I saw this a lot in anime and I thought it’d be fun to … you know. I thought about asking for help from Ame but it’s kind of embarrassing you know?”

Calli opened her mouth to respond but changed her mind. After a moment, she couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “Well … Thank you, I guess. Here I thought you just didn’t have a present for me at all.”

Kiara beamed at the other girl with a rapid shake of her head, “No no, I would never do that to you! So um … could you help me out? I’m actually stuck here …”

Calli raised an eyebrow at her. “Hm? What do you mean? I didn’t even get to open my present yet.”

Before Kiara could register the exact meanings of those words, she found her lips locked with Calli’s. The other girl pulled her in close as they kissed, with only a single brief yelp of surprise from Kiara. The next sound besides their heated breaths and their lips constantly rejoining would be another small gasp into Calli’s lips as Kiara found herself lifted with ease by Death’s apprentice.

With her back on the bed, Kiara’s eyes would refocus on her reflection in Calli’s eyes. After a moment, a coy smirk would appear on her expression as Calli casually glanced toward the locked door of her room before meeting the phoenix’s eyes once more.

“it’s getting rather hot in this room. Is this your fault kusotori? Control yourself please.”

With that, Kiara could only watch as Calli sat up straight up, her legs on either side of the phoenix’s body. With both of her hands stretched upward, she removed her sweater and the shirt underneath with ease, revealing black lingerie that made her eyes go wide. It was tossed aside as Calli leaned forward once more, her eyes clearly showing her enjoyment over her effect on the bounded girl.

“Now take responsibility for this weird atmosphere you made right after our relaxing Christmas party.”

With that, their lips were locked once more. However, the kisses were hardly gentle now. Instead, they were filled with passion and hunger. Kiara practically begged her to never move away, her body unconsciously arching at the slight touch from Calli’s slender fingers and her head moved upward whenever their lips would separate for even a millisecond.

With a rustle that Kiara couldn’t quite pinpoint until a dark shadow flew from the bed and landed on the floor next to the rest of Calli’s clothes. Only then did she realize what had happened, just as Calli sat up straight with a small lick of her lips.

“Time to punish you for making a mess of my room. You are  _ definitely _ not getting a present from Santa this year.”

With that, Calli would loosen the ribbons around Kiara, freeing her arms from the awkward position. She let out a soft gasp that came out breathily, close to a moan as the ribbon dragged across her nipples, sensitive and erect from the cold prior to Calli’s arrival. Before she could reach out to touch the bare body above her, Kiara would find her wrists grabbed, wrapped up together, and held above her head.

“C-Calli …”

Without saying another word, Calli would plant a gentle kiss on her lips before moving her body upward. Kiara’s eyes would trace down the length of Calli’s toned body before her crotch settled right above her face. Her eyes widened for a moment as she knew what she needed to do, tilting her head back in anticipation with her mouth wide open.

The first taste of Calli’s wet slit would have them both letting out a soft moan of pleasure. While Kiara wasn’t exactly an expert in this field, she definitely was going to try her best to not disappoint.

Her tongue slid gently over Calli’s soft folds, teasing the entrance as Calli held herself steadily over the other girl. She gazed down patiently, though her eyes flickered at the gentle stimulation she felt beneath her. it would take a few more gentle licks before she let out an impatient, breathy sigh.

“You don’t have to be that gentle you know.”

With that, she lowered herself just a bit further, cupping Kiara’s lips around her lower ones. Without much other options, the phoenix pushed her tongue as deep as she could inside the wet walls of Calli’s pussy. As she curled it and dragged it out from deep inside Calli, the reaper apprentice would let out a long groan of pleasure, her legs shaking just a bit despite herself. Finding a small bud against her tongue, Kiara would continue to wrap her tongue around Calli’s clit as she intensified her actions. Her lips would begin to suck on Calli’s soft flesh, pulling her closer and becoming more and more confident with every motion. The moans coming from the girl above her was more than enough encouragement for her to continue striking all the right spots without any words from the normally calm and cool reaper apprentice.

“You don’t know how much I’ve been looking forward to seeing this view …” came a breathy comment from Calli as she ground her hips gently against Kiara’s lips.

As suddenly as it began, Calliope would suddenly pull away, leaving Kiara panting as her eyes searched for Calli’s once more. She would find her lips enveloped by Calli’s once more, their tongues intertwining as Calli pushed against her lips aggressively. Kiara let out soft moans against her lips as she felt Calli’s hands wrapped around her breasts, squeezing tenderly as her fingers toyed with her nipples. Her back arched slightly, pressing her breasts against Calli’s hands, enjoying every touch and every moment.

As Calli finally pulled her lips away, she wordlessly moved down as her hot breath brushed against Kiara’s neck. The quiet shiver that was sent down the phoenix’s spine would quickly stiffen as she let out an uncontrolled moan at the rough kiss she felt at the base of her neck. As she arched her neck back, practically begging to be given another kiss, Calli would oblige. Even as Kiara shivered in pure bliss, Calli was not done quite yet.

Her lips traced downward, brushing ever so gently against Kiara’s smooth skin. Eventually, she would settle on her breast, gently flicking her tongue rapidly over Kiara’s nipples before sucking on them roughly.

Once she was satisfied with the amount of moans she received, her lips moved down further, her breath trailing down Kiara’s stomach. Kiara could only watch as her wrists remained bound, her neck leaned forward to meet Calli’s eyes as she made her way down between her legs.

A shiver went down her body as Calli trailed her nails over her inner thigh before grasping firmly, pulling them apart for her to view. There, Kiara was laid defenseless, the ribbon thoroughly soaked with her juices. Calli pulled it aside as the other girl drew in a sharp breath. She hovered her lips there for a few moments, leaving her hot breath to heighten every nerve between Kiara’s legs.

When her lips finally clamped down tightly over the phoenix’s entrance, Kiara’s head would slam back into the pillow with a loud moan as her hands gripped the top of the pillow tightly. Calli seemed to have no mercy as her tongue pushed between her folds, dragging roughly against Kiara as her lips sucked tightly on her. As she dragged it out, her tongue enveloped Kiara’s clit before she clamped down roughly over it, her lips sucking at the bud. Kiara was reduced to a pile of moans and small squirms as her legs were held open with Calli’s firm grip.

“Calli Calli Calli oh fuck Calli yes~”

Kiara’s eyes squeezed shut as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, her legs fighting futilely to defend against the seemingly endless wave of pleasure as Calli’s tongue ravished her. She could feel the reaper apprentice eagerly licking up every last drop of her juices and forcing her to continually leak pleasure. Her back arched as she unconsciously tried to pull away for some reprieve against the relentless assault, her body already close to giving in. However, there was no escape for her.

“Calli I-I’m going to …”

She never got to properly finish that sentence as she came, a long moan coming from her lips as she pressed her slit firmly against Calli’s lips. Her legs finally found themselves without resistance, locked in a cross around Calli’s head as she pulled her in close.

When the orgasm finally subsided, Calli would finally pull herself away from the mess as she crawled upward, giving Kiara’s a gentle wet kiss.

It would be a few moments before Calliope would find the tissues on the nearby table, cleaning up their lips and crotches to some degree. She awkwardly mentioned that there was a shower they could use but finally, she would succumb to Kiara’s inviting arms as she crawled back onto the bed with her.

“... Was I too rough?”

Kiara shook her head with a sheepish smile, “Not at all. Well, I did think I was going to pass away at various points but god that felt so good. It would be awkward to show up in the Underworld all naked and having to explain to your sensei that their apprentice might be a succubus.”

That earned Kiara a small frown and a flick on the forehead. After a moment, Calli glanced to the side, “Do you want to go again?”

Kiara’s eyes widened with a shake of her head. “No no. Well … I really really want to but I kind of need to be able to walk tomorrow … I have work and all. But I didn’t get to make you cum did I?”

At this, Calli’s cheeks became slightly flushed. “I … finished myself off while I was eating you out. You were pretty good … I was embarrassed that I was almost going to finish before you. You know … since I was taking charge and all.”

Kiara blinked and pouted, “I wanted to see your face when I made you cum. No fair!”

Calliope glanced away before frowning cutely at the other girl, “Next time ok?”

With a happy nod, Kiara pressed her bare body against her lover and pulled her close in her arms. Though they both glistened with sweat in the overly hot room, they both found that the comfort of each other’s body was far too great to resist.

“Calli, I love you.”

“... I love you too Kiara. Just … don’t get too smug about it.”

After a moment of comfortable silence, a sleepy phoenix would speak up one last time. “I do have an actual present for you by the way … Just in case you didn’t want me … I’ll … give it to you tomorrow …”

Calli chuckled softly to herself as she brought her hand up to stroke Kiara’s hair gently. “How could I ever reject such a wonderful present … But I’ll look forward to it.”

However, it would seem that Kiara was already fast asleep. Even so, there was a small smile that would appear on her expression, though calli knew not whether it was from her words or the head pats. Either way, the reaper apprentice would return the smile, giving the other girl a gentle sleep before she too found her eyes drooping as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one she loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to abstain from lewding this pure ship but then Kiara Wooho'd Calli in Sims 4 so I was unchained. If you want anyone to blame, blame tenchou. Merry Christmas~


End file.
